


Like Rain

by Anonymous



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series), Watcher Entertainment RPF
Genre: Come play, Comfort Sex, Crying, Crying Kink, Dacryphilia, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Masturbation, Praise Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:15:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25501231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Shane remembers the first time it happened.It was the night of the Watcher launch livestream. The excitement in the room had been palpable, but clearly tinged with the buzz of nervous energy. It had been a relief to finally reveal what they had been working on for so long, and the fan response was phenomenal. After all of the equipment was packed up, and nearly everyone had left, Ryan and Shane remained in Ryan's kitchen.Ryan had folded his arms and rested them on the counter, allowing his head to fall on top for a few moments.When Ryan looked up again, he had turned to face Shane, eyes filled so much emotion that Shane felt as though he'd been sucker punched.
Relationships: Ryan Bergara/Shane Madej
Comments: 5
Kudos: 165
Collections: Anonymous





	Like Rain

_Tears had begun to trickle down Ryan's cheeks, so quickly that Shane wondered if perhaps he'd blinked and missed when it started. In that moment, Ryan's face was more open than Shane had ever seen it and Shane felt all the air get sucked from his lungs._

_"H-holy shit," Ryan had stammered, fingers worrying at his hair. He had shaken his head in disbelief._

_Ryan's wet cheeks had looked dewy and soft, shimmering slightly in the evening light, his hair was all mussed, and he was biting his lip to quiet the soft sounds that threatened to spill from his mouth._

_It was just so... _raw_ , unabashed feeling in it purest form. _

_And Shane was gobsmacked._

_He had suddenly felt heat pool low in his stomach and his tongue had curled inside his mouth. He was struck with an ardent urge to lick away Ryan's tears, press soft kisses to his cheeks, and then pull him to his bedroom to lovingly take him apart._

_"You okay man?" Ryan had asked, his voice still cracking from the light bit of crying._

_Shane had managed to subtly make his way to the other side of the counter, leaning in such a way that hid his erection._

_"Never better," Shane had replied with a grin._

_Ryan had rocked from foot to foot, tracing random shapes across the counter top in the direction of where Shane was standing._

_And there it had been again, a silent plea for physical comfort._

_Shane had only seen Ryan do that a few times; well, he had only noticed it a few times. And when that happened, Shane had felt his stomach tie itself into knots and his face get hot. He managed to escape with a few lame jokes about Hitchcock the last time, but just barely._

_But now his body thrummed with want and something bloomed in his chest that was far too gentle and far too warm. He had felt like he couldn't look at Ryan anymore that night. Shane had fixed his eyes on the cabinet behind Ryan's head, giving him an awkward thumbs up before he'd headed out to his car._

_The moment he'd gotten into his apartment, he'd flattened himself against the front door, pressing the heel of his hand against his aching cock. He'd rubbed himself through his pants as his mind traveled back to the vulnerable look in Ryan's eyes, the trusting way he'd raised his gaze to meet Shane's, only allowing his tears to fall when it was just Shane and him left._

_Shane had torn open the button on his chinos and shoved his hand into his underwear. He'd gasped softly as he closed his fingers around himself, imagining how soft and warm it would feel to lick Ryan's tear-stained cheek, running his hands through his soft, unruly hair, cooing soft reassurances against his skin. As Shane began to stroke himself, he'd imagined laying Ryan down on the bed and trailing tender kisses down his body. Would Ryan shiver at the contact? Would he still be sobbing quietly, needing Shane to hold him close to his chest to calm him? He'd groaned deeply at the thought of moving up to press his lips to Ryan's, sliding his tongue into Ryan's mouth and drawing out needy whimpers and moans that had nothing to do with why he was crying and everything to do with Shane. His pace had quickened fervently as he'd pictured Ryan whimpering, his strong arms wrapping around Shane in a needy cling, the image of them rutting skin to skin against each other until Ryan's sobs had dropped into desperate moans. Shane's head had snapped back against the door, as he spilled over his fingers and onto his floor. He'd hastily cleaned everything up and gone to bed that night, unsure of how to process any of that and then deciding he just wouldn't._

_And for awhile, Shane didn't think about it. He also didn't stare at Ryan when he teared up at a flood of particularly positive fan comments. He didn't feel warm at all when they had a work movie night and Ryan's sobbed into Shane's sleeve at the end of Titanic._

_All of this is fine. He's fine._

Shane's attention is jolted back to the present as he feels Ryan shoving a box of jelly beans into his hand. When Ryan had asked him to Pixar night at the cinema, Shane had happily agreed before realizing he is a complete moron when he remembered that Pixar movies turn Ryan into a crying mess. 

He's glad that the first film isn't Coco because he doesn't think he could survive that. 

As they continue watching, he can tell that Ryan's tearing up faster than he expected, probably because of the added nostalgia factor. He's forced himself to stare directly at the screen, but he can still hear the sniffles coming from Ryan beside him and _fuck_ does it make his chest ache. He thinks he's managing alright until the last movie of the night is Toy Story 3 and Ryan is openly weeping, his sobs coming out in broken whimpers and Shane thinks he might just die right then and there. 

As they're leaving the theater, Ryan is carrying both of Shane and his giant buckets of what was popcorn and are now just trash bins of used tissues. Shane blinks in surprise at just how much there is. 

The ride back is quiet, with Ryan still sniffling or rubbing at his eyes here and there, and it takes awhile for Shane to realize that they are headed in the direction of Ryan's apartment. When Ryan parks, Shane turns to look at him, wanting to ask why Ryan brought him here. 

But Shane already knows and the needy look in Ryan's eyes confirm it. Ryan's fingers tap lightly on the parking break and his gaze falls to meet them. 

Shane doesn't hold back this time as he curls a hand around Ryan's damp cheek, feeling something in him break at how lovingly Ryan nuzzles against his palm. He swipes his thumb through the tears that linger on Ryan's skin, and heat shoots straight to his cock when Ryan shudders at his touch. Shane leans forward impulsively, his tongue flicking over one of the tear tracks on Ryan's other cheeks before the reality of what he's done just hits him. He freezes and pulls back in horror, but Ryan's regarding him with a look Shane can't read. 

"Do I taste bad?" Ryan asks softly, and Shane's cock twitches at the slight tremor in his voice. 

"What?" Shane replies distantly before Ryan's words finally register in his mind. He then shakes his head. 

"Of course you don't," he assures Ryan gently, leaning in to lick over the remaining wetness on Ryan's cheeks. 

Ryan moans deeply from that alone and soon his hands are reaching out to clutch at Shane's shirt. 

"We uh...we should move this inside," Shane suggests breathlessly. 

Ryan nods and the two quickly make their way into the apartment. Shane leads Ryan by the hand into the bedroom, shuts the door, and lays Ryan down on top of the bed. He slides up beside Ryan, barely believing that any of this is happening. Ryan sniffles again, his face morphing into a bit of a pout and it's so cute that Shane can't help but lean in to kiss it off his lips. Ryan kisses him back firmly, throwing his arms around Shane and clinging until his arms shake. Shane gently pats Ryan's arms twice so that he loosens his hold a little. 

Shane hooks an arm around Ryan's waist, and cups his cheek with his free hand. He presses a soft kiss to Ryan's forehead, peppers them across his cheeks, and places one sweetly on his lips. 

Ryan squirms is up against his thigh Shane pants heavily as he can feel how hard Ryan is. His fingers thread through Ryan's hair, and he's gentle as he strokes through the dark strands, beaming when Ryan leans into his touch. They are both laying on their sides and Shane rolls his hips against Ryan's experimentally. Ryan bucks back up against Shane in return and soon Shane is holding Ryan just as tightly, and they fall into a tantalizing rhythm. Even though the thrusting movements of their hips are filthy, Shane continues to press gentle kisses over Ryan's face and Ryan revels in the attention Shane is lavishing on him. Shane rips off their clothes, swallowing the groan that falls from Ryan's lips as he shifts them until they are skin to skin from chest to toes. 

"S-Shane," Ryan whines shakily, pressing his warm cheek to Shane's chest. 

Shane shivers as he keeps an arm firmly wrapped around Ryan. He wedges his other hand between them, bringing their cocks together and moving his touch over them in a long stroke. They both moan deeply at the contact and Shane can feel Ryan breathing heavily over his skin. He kisses the top of Ryan's head, whispering to him encouragingly. 

"That's it, just like that Ry. You're doing so well for me. You're so good. I've got you okay? I've got you." 

He can feel fresh wetness against his chest and begins to slow the movement of his hand before Ryan clamps his hand on top of Shane's and urges him to start again. 

"Please, god, _Shane_ need it, n-need you, need--f-fuck," Ryan babbles nonsensically. 

Shane captures Ryan's lips in a tender kiss, tightening his grip around them both. With just a few more tugs, Ryan is done for, and Shane strokes him through every last bit of his climax. Ryan nearly chokes as he pulls back to watch Shane dipping his fingers into Ryan's come and smearing it over his cock as he fucks into the tight fist of his hand. He comes hard with a soft grunt and collapses back against the bed, drawing Ryan close against him. 

They both lay there, spent, just trying to catch their breaths. 

"Coco's showing on their Friday and Sunday line up," Ryan tells him and it takes a moment for Shane's brain to process what he's said. 

"Uh...okay?" Shane says back. 

"I figured Toy Story 3 was a better middle of the ground movie for both of us," Ryan replies. 

"I don't follow," Shane tells him. 

"Well I went with something that was enough of a tear jerker, or should I say tear jerk off-er--" Ryan continues, trailing off as he smirks at Shane's shocked expression. 

"Wish I'd known you were into crybabys earlier Shane. Is that why you wanted us to start doing solo sessions in Unsovled? Were you hoping I'd break down and cry and hang onto you like a little scaredy cat?" Ryan taunts him in a singsong voice. 

Shane blushes scarlet and he lightly smacks Ryan with a pillow. "You're insufferable." 

Ryan merely grins and Shane can't help but lean in and kiss him again.


End file.
